Adopt A Friend
You are encouraged to attract new fighting talent and multiply the forces in war to beat the Poachers! Trainers who invite worthy combatants to join our fight will be handsomely rewarded! Invite a Friend now and receive REWARDS! A. Event Duration * Start Date: Monday, 9 Oct 2017, 00:00 UTC+8 * End Date: Tuesday, 31 Oct 2017, 23:59 UTC+8 * Give Ou'''t: Every Working Day @ 11am * '''Last Give Out: Wednesday, 1 Oct 2017 B. Referral Prizes Tier 1: Play Monster Chronicles Play Monster Chronicles and ''Referral ''will gets: Tier 2: Farm for Limit Break ''Referral ''must COMPLETE Quest 14 (Intruder Alert 4) to receive: Tier 3: Battle with your friends ''Referral ''must COMPLETE Quest 22 (Monster Poachers 4) to receive: Notes: * ''Referral '': All of the above applicable 1x per account C. Referrer Prizes Tier 1: Gift Your Friend Referrer '''will receive the following rewards once you gift FP (Friend Points) to your Friend: Tier 2: Battle with your friends '''Referrer '''will receive the following rewards once friend COMPLETE Quest 22 (Monster Poachers 4): Note: * '''Referrer: Receive up to 20x rewards during the event per account D. How Do I Get the Rewards? Referrer * At Least Rank 10 * Invite a friend to play game (new player) * Add friend to friend list * Gift friend with Friend Points at least once * When you gift your Friend (Friend Points), you will receive Tier 1 Rewards. * Once friend completes Quest 22, you will receive Tier 2 Rewards. Note: Referrer rewards: Up to 20x during event ''Referral '' * Upon receiving the Friend Point Gift, will get Tier 1 reward * Upon completing Quest 14, get Tier 2 reward * Upon completing Quest 22 (Monster Poachers 4), get Tier 3 reward E. Note * Player must gift FP (Friend Points) to friend at least once For Example: * GMSammer and GMKartun adds GMSora as friend at the same time. GMSammer gift GMSora Friend Points before GMKartun, GMSammer will be counted as GMSora Referrer. ** When GMSammer gifted GMSora Friend Points, GMSammer will receive 10x Energy and 1x Indian Feather ** Once GMSora completed Quest 22 (Monster Poachers 4), GMSammer will receive 1x 7* XP Food, 1x 7* ATK Food and 1x 7* Def Food. F. How To Add Friend? Step 1: Head to Home and Tap on "Friend" Icon. Located at the top right of the screen (beside Mail icon) Step 2: Choose "Invite" from Friend Page Note: Your GameID is directly below the "Invite" button Step 3: Key in your Friend Game ID. Step 4: You will receive a "Friend Found" prompt. Tap on "Yes" to send friend request. Step 5: Friend Request sent will be shown in Pending > Outgoing Requests Step 6: Your Friend needs to go to "Pending" and tap on "Accept" to add you as Friend Step 7: Go to "Friend" Page and tap on "Gift" to gift FP (Friend points) to your friend Step 8: You will receive a prompt stating you have successfully gift FP (Friend Points) to your friend Thank you.